ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kurow
How Kurow joined the Tourney He makes various appearances throughout different stories early on in the game's story mode, either as himself or as "Vatsu", a doppelgänger of series hero Batsu. His actions include either attacking various groups of students with his lackeys - either his sister Yurika, Momo, or a brainwashed Daigo - or having them do his dirty work for him. Kurow was sent by the "reverse society" (which the Imawano family was a part of) to assassinate Batsu, Raizo, Kyosuke and Hyo. To make matters worse, not only does he brainwash Daigo Kazama and Hyo using his flute and disguise himself as Batsu but he has a different agenda from that of the organization that "has been using him all along": to do what Hyo has failed to do, which is to rule over Japan. In short, he's an assassin gone mad. At the start of the second Tourney, Kurow had brainwashed a number of students from Europe to help him fend against the tournament participants. Soon, his group was met by a bounty hunter named Piastol. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Crosses his claws together. After the announcer calls his name Warps close to the camera and swings his claws saying "You disgust me, now get out of my way!" Special Moves Yamigakura (Neutral) Kurow does a scratch-like swipe while dashing. If B is pressed again, he does a hopping slash. If B is pressed a third time, he does a sweeping slash. Roppu Zuki (Side) Kurow does a dashing semi-uppercut aimed towards the opponent's midsection. It can be charged to deal more hits. Yasha Guruma (Up) Kurow encases himself in a black orb and flies towards the opponent, dealing damage by means of vacuum-like slashes. This is also usable in the air, and can be made to go up or down while going forward. Kuukan Saki (Down) Kurow slashes the air, leaving a trail of clawmarks for a few seconds that can damage the opponent on contact. Kirishima-ryuu Shinkuu Anran (Hyper Smash) A vortex of wind arises a step in front of Kurow. Kirishima-ryuu Kyoujuu Reppa (Final Smash) Kurow dashes across the screen, leaving a trail of spinning clawmarks. Victory Animations #Kurow spins and covers his face behind his claws saying "This power scares even me!" #Kurow shakes his claws laughing maniacally then says "Losing fits you!" #Kurow licks blood off his claws then says "It's all going according to plan!" On-Screen Appearance Warps in, shakes himself showing his back as he says "There won't be enough time to suffer!" Trivia *Kurow's rival is a scythe-using bounty hunter named Piastol. *Kurow Kirishima shares his English voice actor with Bruno Buccellati, Bashmaster and Isfan. *Kurow Kirishima shares his Japanese voice actor with Luke Skywalker, Paptimus Scirocco (in all his Mobile Suits), Wapol, Silver Neelson, Merak Beta Hagen, Steve Anita Smith, Zack, Arkillo, Brigadier General Lewis A. "Lo" Armistead, the Fist Master, Grim Reaper, Bob the Tomato, Orville Wilbur Richard "Rick" Wright, Classified, Captain Frye, Brian Griffin, Steelix, Haunter, Mongke, General How, King Piccolo and Broly. *Kurow Kirishima shares his French voice actor with Fraaz, Dangoro and Red Brief-J. *Kurow Kirishima shares his Arabic voice actor with Shishiwakamaru, Victor von Gerdenheim, Mr. Heart, Sports Maxx, Donovan Baine, Dogadon, Bellamy, Huntail, Rocktite, Yves St. La Roache, Paulie, Gaoh, Urien, Javik, Naomasa Ii, Kira Yamato (in all his Mobile Suits), the Lyle Dylandy Lockon Stratos (in the Cherudim Gundam) and Trowa Barton (in all his Mobile Suits). *He was once unlockable in the Rival Schools sequel Project Justice, but is now a starter in Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers. Category:Rival Schools characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters